In general, the engine and emission parts of a hybrid vehicle are more efficient and produce fewer emissions when running at an optimal temperature. When a hybrid vehicle has been sitting idle, various components may be at a temperature below their optimal operating temperatures. Once the engine of the hybrid vehicle is started, it may take some time for these components to reach their optimal operating temperatures, causing these components to run less efficiently and produce more emissions.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative methods for preheating engine and emission parts of a hybrid vehicle.